New allies new enemies and a whole new sector
by nestrama mind of steel
Summary: The CL gang meets up with a new group in lyoko are they friend or foe. I'm not very good at these so your gonna have to read to find out. rated T just to be safe
1. C1: intro

Nestrama mind of steel: well this is or was or whatever it's my first fanfic. Ha ha and unlike you I can do this-

Claim- I do own nestrama and always will

See me and a few friends including Crossover Creator have a comic or comic in the making called nestrama this fanfic somewhat includes them but not to his extent well I guess this just turned into an intro chapter so lets introduce.

Roland – hair: black mainly black and some red naturally

age: 13

eyes: brown

personality: funny sense of humor not really weird just funny

Travis – hair: brown and curly

age: 13

eyes:

personality: hard to describe he likes math though

Donte – hair: short and black some times it gets straight but usually just curly

age: 12

eyes: brown

personality: can be funny sometimes doesn't take much seriously

well intro done so now I can start


	2. Chapter 2

Nestrama mind of steel - well that's surprising all I got through was the intro chapter and I already got a review. Well it's time to reply.

WalkieTalkie) good to see Donte has friends

Nestrama Mind of steel - well now that's taken care of we can start

Time) around 9 p.m.

Place) Lyoko: Dessert region

Chapter 2: dangers a wait

"Jeremie where's Yumi, I could use a little help." Odd said firing at tarantulas trying to protect Aelita.

"Yumi's on her way she should be here any second."

Odd was surrounded by five tarantulas and Aelita was helpless to do anything "There's another monster on your right," Jeremie said "and I'm materializing your hover board."

"Laser arrow." Was all Odd said in response shooting three arrows at tarantula, all of them hit their target. "Can you tell me what this monster is that would really help a lot." Odd said as his hover board appeared in front of him he stopped firing.

------------------------Odd's vision--------------------------------------------------------------------

All four of the remaining tarantulas fired two shots each at Aelita, Odd jumped in front of her and took three of the shots Aelita was able to dodge one shot but the other's hit and then Odd saw another laser three lasers shooting towards Aelita.

------------------------------------------Lyoko----------------------------------------------------------

"Aelita, stay behind me!"

Just as the words left Odd's mouth, a barrage of lasers attacked Aelita and his vision went just as he saw it leaving Aelita with only 20 lifepoints. In the distance a wire frame

of two bodies appeared. _Two bodies, I thought I thought only Yumi was coming?_ The other frame was one he wasn't familiar with. Then the three other lasers were fired just as the Yumi was virtualized.

A/N: sorry that was so short I promise the next will be longer. And yes I will update sooner next time


	3. Chapter 3

_Nestrama Mind of Steel- Okay I'm finally back and that means I will write more for you. Oh and sorry it took so long again, but at least it's sooner than last time right? Well I'm gonna stop babbling about pointless nonsense and reply now._

_Roland- Or you could just stop talking. (Audience laughs)_

_Nestrama Mind of Steel- Hey I made you up (puts on Darth Vader mask) I am you're father._

_Roland- Well technically I have no father if I'm made up._

_Nestrama Mind of Steel- Tell that to the mask bud. "I am you're father." (Crickets chirping) Oh you laugh for him but not me, forget you then._

_Review reply_

_Momogirl- well didn't I tell you it would be don't worry this one's not though_

_Well now that that's over I can well write_

The tarantulas charged their laser when the two bodies hit the ground. Odd was hit by three lasers and he was out. Yumi watched as the other laser aimed themselves toward Aelita. Jeremie watched from the super calculator. "Aelita no!" shouted both Jeremie and Yumi in unison. Aelita waited to be devirtualized, but it didn't come, she looked up to see a figure in front of her.

"So I'm gonna take a guess that you're Aelita?" said the boy. He was dressed in black and all around except for little strips of white around the waist and down his arms. It fit him like armor but wasn't so bulky.

"Um Jeremie." said Yumi.

"I don't know." said Jeremie.

The phone program on the super calculator opened, and showed Ulrich's face. "Jeremie, I'll be there in a minute. How are things on Lyoko?"

"Well," said Odd "Aelita is down to twenty life points there's some weird guy who just saved her, Yumi just got to Lyoko, and to top it all off there's about three tarantulas left."

"Um, ya that sounds about right." said Jeremie.

"Well, I'm almost at the elevator." said Ulrich before hanging up.

"Yumi reinforcements are on the way." said Jeremie.

_Back on Lyoko_

"So…who are you?" said Yumi.

"Um I don't really think we should be asking questions right now. But just for future reference I'm Donte, and I'm gonna guess that they aren't good?

"You'd be right." said Aelita still behind Donte. He looked back to see A pink-haired girl "Thanks. I'm Aelita."

"Hey where'd that other guy go? He just disappeared right when I got here."

"That was Odd he was just devirtualized." said Jeremie over his headset.

"Was what do you mean was and devitalized?"

That was when the tarantulas stopped waiting and started shooting again. Aelita dived a rock to safety and was headed for Yumi when she threw her fan hitting the bulls-eye on a tarantula. "Thanks for worrying, but I can defend myself."

"Wait we're supposed to get weapons?" said Donte "How come I don't get a weapon?"

Another voice came from nowhere "There's something around your waist with two buttons maybe that's a weapon."

"Wait! Who was that!" yelled Jeremie over his headset. "Is there someone else on Lyoko?"

"Lyoko?" asked Donte and the other voice in unison.

"So this is called Lyoko."

"Um Donte I think you should be more worried about what's going on in front of you."

"O ya right you didn't even come." A tarantula fired its laser towards Donte when he rolled out of the way taking out a small stick from his side. "Hmm…any idea which of these buttons is supposed to help me?"

"Sorry can't help you there." said the voice.

"Roland you never help." Said Donte "Well I guess it's just gonna have to be random selection. Green or red? I can't do it. Ine mini mine mo." said Donte "Green it is." He pushed the button and two beams of purple colored plasma looking liquid appeared out of each end. "Okay I think this qualifies as a weapon."

"Good now hit the thing that looks like an eye on their heads." said Yumi.

"Okay, sounds simple enough." Donte ran towards the tarantulas at full speed and jumped into the air and headed straight for the target when another tarantula shot him from behind. "Hey, what's with the cheap shots?"

"This isn't a video game you have life points and you're saving the world." said Jeremie. "Ulrich's on his way now.

Yumi threw her fan hitting the target on the tarantula's head. Then Donte tried to jump in the air again and hit his mark.

"Scanner Ulrich, Transfer Ulrich, Virtualization."

The wire frame appeared in the air about twenty feet off and filled with colors as it fell to the ground. Ulrich was virtualized just in time to see Donte running towards Aelita. _Who is that one of X.A.N.A's tricks again. _thoughtUlrich. He dashed over towards Donte and ran him down.

"Hey who are y" said Donte interrupted by Ulrich's sword "What was that for?" Donte jumped to his feet hitting Ulrich in the shoulder with his staff, turned in the other direction and ran. Unfortunately Donte was no where near as fast as Ulrich and Ulrich caught up in no time flat. "Hey you're pretty fast huh? I guess there's no use in trying to get away." said Donte as he stopped. But unlike Donte Ulrich kept going and tripped over a rock forced to hang on to the edge of a cliff for his life. Donte walked over to Ulrich who he saw wasn't doing to good.

"Who the hell are you?" said Ulrich

"Oh is that why you were chasing me? You didn't know who I was. I'm Donte and you are… Ulrich's grip slipped and he began to fall when Donte jumped and grabbed his hand just in time. "So tell me what happens if we fall down there, are we devirtualized like that other guy Odd?"

"No you're virtualized forever."

"Roland!"

"I thought I was never any help." aid Roland.

"Just bring us both back to the scanner room." Donte let go of the cliff and him and Ulrich fell into the digital void.

_Nestrama Mind of Steel- That was longer right? Am I right? Somebody tell me I'm right._


End file.
